


Doubt

by Kaiyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "If you should doubt my heart, remember this...That I would lie to you if I believed it was right to do."Loki & Thor vidlet.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Doubt" by Wye Oak


End file.
